Akatsuki no Ishana
by Believing in tomorrow
Summary: An atypical tale of a girl who gets sucked into Naruto ends up smack in the middle of the Akatsuki! Join Ishana as she deals with untold amounts of danger while trying to figure out a way to get back home. Realistic. Not the usual cup o' tea here!
1. Thrown Into the Unknown

This is due to those Jashin dang plot bunnies…but whatever. I always wanted to publish this one anyway cus I've read so many of these! So this my first shot at it! Another outline I wrote while I was in high school…such nostalgia…and I haven't even been out of high school for a full year yet…

**Disclaimer: **Yeah…I don't own **Naruto. **Only the OC.

* * *

_"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." Franklin Delano Roosevelt_

* * *

A young seventeen year old American teen girl clad in a plain red overly long sleeved shirt and denim jeans is sprinting homebound in a cheerful manner, a large black bag clutched in her hand swinging wildly.

This teen girl with hazel grey eyes is currently living in Tokyo, Japan due to her father being stationed in said country for military purposes and had moved his entire family there with him. The family of four has lived in Japan for two years as of today's date. She and her younger sister had picked up the foreign language quickly but both are learning the proper way to employ the intriguing, beautiful language through a private tutor.

She was an ordinary high school senior, nothing particularly special standing out except maybe her oddly colored mid back-length locks flying out behind her that were naturally dark violet in color, like a ripened plum freshly picked from a branch and her above average achievement in academics, prompting her exclusive circle of Japanese friends to nickname her _"nerdo". _But otherwise, she wasn't any different than your average seventeen year old girl.

That girl's name is Ishana (Pronounced like _'eye-sha-na')_ Wakefield. Me.

Little did I know as I headed on home without a care in the world that today was a day when one of those extraordinary, unexplained incidences would occur…and that it would change my life forever…for better or worse…? Well, you decide that once you seen the all the crap I am put though…

* * *

"Taidama, okaa-san!" I announced with great gusto, twisting the golden door knob and pushed the heavy off-white door open, walking inside the two story military house I call home. Well at least until we get moved back to America. Whenever that is. But it's okay because I love living it up in Japan.

"Gee thanks, like I already didn't know…" replied my mom in that flat, sarcastic tone of hers, running a hand through her shoulder length black tresses with red tints, deep grey eyes focused on a video playing on the computer from _Facebook_.

Yeah, my mom's a _Facebook fanatic_. Every day, without fail, after she gets home from her job at a small Japanese café, she hogs the computer from me and my loveable (sometimes) imouto, Kaila, chatting online with her old buddies from high school or our distant relatives back in America. I swear she's worse than those _MySpace_ or _Twitter_ teen addicts.

"Ishana, why must you always make such noise when you're right outside the door?" she asked irritably.

"Hey, I stubbed my toe again on that stupid curb—Itai! It still stings!"

I whimpered, wincing at the unpleasant, throbbing sensation. Damn that stupid sidewalk to freaking hell! One day I will have my vengeance, I swear it! Woah…that sounds like _Uchiha Sasuke_ very much. Put a stop to that right now. Never talk like that of your mortal anime enemy!

"You're such a klutz…" my mom sighed, shaking her head in an exasperated fashion.

_Humph, like I really need to hear you tell me out loud, mother dearest,_ I wanted to say. It is common knowledge by now through even the entire small community we reside in.

"By the way…did you buy another school uniform while you were out, seeing that you ruined the one _I_ bought you in the wash yesterday?"

"Of course I did." I said huffily, holding up the loaded bag as proof.

Mom glanced briefly at it before returning her attention back to the monitor. "…I'm glad you finally have some sense of responsibility now…"

My right eye twitches at that rude comment. Why does she both think and treat me as if I'm a little kid still?! I do have a sense of responsibility! I'm not irresponsible! …At least most of the time…

"Where's Kaila at anyway?" I asked, deciding not to voice out my anger filled opinion on how I felt about her blatant degrading of myself, lest I want to have an all out argument on my hands. And trust me, my mom's no pushover; she does the pushing over. Literally.

"Out with her friends." she replied shortly.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Well that's amazing; it's Saturday and she's not cooped up in here?" Oh, on a side note it should be know that fifteen year old Kaila _rarely _goes out, for unknown reasons and it's practically a miracle from above when she does.

"Yeah I know…" My mom nodded, agreeing with me; a very uncommon occasion. "Did you try on that school uniform and see if it fits right?"

I blanched. "Crap no. I'll do that now."

Running to and up the stairs, I cursed myself for forgetting to try it on in the store…I guess I am a bit irresponsible after all. Well a little capriciousness never hurt no one right?

* * *

After taking a good five minutes putting on the newly bought uniform and tying my usual silky red ribbon at the end of my hair, I walked up to the full body closet mirror, going over my own reflection critically. The Japanese school uniform for my high school was color schemed blue-violet; the sailor top had white puffy short sleeves and a large crimson, fancily tied bow on the chest part, matching with a layered skirt, thigh length white stockings, and cute brown shoes.

"Huh…it fits perfectly…" I remarked, smiling at my mirror image which smiled back just as cheerfully back at me.

Take that mom! Ha! But the best thing about this was the fact that I no longer have to wear that damned _loaner_ uniform; it was ugly and smelled distinctly of musk, like someone had just did great excursion at the gym for nine hours straight. And the smell lingered still even when I had tried to cover it up with my favorite perfume, the Japanese cherry blossoms scent, on it. Seriously…does the school even think to wash them, oh, I don't know, at least _once _a year?! Is that asking too much?!

_Ugh, take it easy…it was only for one week…one horrible week…_

With an irritated sigh at how unbelievably unreliable my school is, I strode over to my DVD player located on my dresser and hit the play button lightly. Afterwards I plopped lazily down on my full-sized bed (my sister got a damned queen-sized one!) and picked up the TV remote resting beside me, briefly wondering why I didn't turn on the TV when I had turned on the DVD right next to it. I turned on the 32'' flat screen, the channel already preset to VIDEO.

A content smile worked its way its way on my face as I positioned myself comfortably on the firm mattress, lying flat on my stomach. The main menu for the tenth DVD box set of Naruto (which I had purchased a couple days ago) came up playing its theme music. It is my noble mission to hopefully collect both the DVD and manga of the entire highly popular series, Naruto Shippuuden included. I already have the entire Naruto manga plus half of the Shippuuden as well, fresh from Japan, seeing as I live here for the time being. One day I will complete my humble collection!

"Alright…which episode should I watch today?"

My immediate first thought was the episode 135, right when Kakashi-sensei had just encountered an unconscious Naruto after his epic battle with Sasuke in the Final Valley because, in the end, all the Akatsuki are having an important (but short) meeting/reunion and what not; it's the first time they are even shown.

Oh, silly me, did I forget to mention that I am a HUGE FAN (as in Otaku) of Akatsuki? They're so awesome! Who doesn't just absolutely love them? They're evil and hot, who could resist that? Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, I point the DVD remote and go to the scene selection, scrolling through the chapters until I find the first view of the Akatsuki, albeit, in their holograms.

Barely containing an excited squeal, I press the play button, sighing happily as I gaze fondly upon them. If only I could possibly…nah, never mind, it's stupid…a very stupid idea indeed. Besides, it's not like it could actually happen, right? Being in the Naruto world, or whatever they call it. I almost laughed at the illusory, inconceivable idea out loud when something strange occurs. The TV screen's image starts to flicker and get static. I blinked in confusion as it repeated this process again and again.

"Uh…oh-kay, this is starting to get a bit…creepy…" I muttered slowly, staring apprehensively at the paranormal activity.

All of a sudden, the static image shrinks and goes completely black. Holy shit! It's like the freaking _Ring!_ Nooo, I don't want to die by some creepy little Japanese girl that comes out a damned well! Swallowing nervously, I slowly edge myself away from the demonic television. And here I thought living in Japan would be the **business**…well it is but this is a major, major let down.

A deep humming sound at a soaring frequency begins to emit from the obviously possessed TV which now gave off a vivid red glow. "What the hell is going on??!!" I whispered silently to myself, frightened by the abnormality of my once normal and humble flat screen. I sat up on my knees, reflexively moving my plum colored mane from my shoulder. Then I proceed to do the best thing in this type of situation.

"Mmmmoooommmm!!!!" Yep. Good ole mom would know how to handle this. "The TV is—woah!!!"

I stopped abruptly as the numinous TV set's ruby red light exploded out and spread out like bloody mist, completely shrouding my room. Everything, including myself, was saturated in the crimson light that was so eerily similar to blood. With a yelp of horror, I shut my eyes tightly and, for extra protection, covered my closed eyes with my hands, one phrase repeating in my head like a broken old record: _I'm going to die now, I'm going to die now, I'm going to dieeee!_

As if things couldn't get any worse, I feel my solid bed dematerialize from right underneath me. It's really hard to keep myself from removing my hands from my face to look and see what the hell was happening. I mean, come on, without the support from my beloved bed, I could very well be floating in midair…most likey in a sea of red light. Why would I want to peek through my hands and confirm that horrible prospect, even though I'm curious?

That high pitched humming noise lowers to a dull "Huunnn…" but as soon as it happened it disappeared. Then, there is a soft, muffled thud as I finally land gently on a firm, but freezing cold surface, legs bent painfully underneath my butt. Ignoring the cramping leg feeling, I cautiously decide to take peek through my thin, bony fingers.

Good news: The scarlet light no longer surrounds me! Thank Kami-sama! But probably worse than the red light even (the bad news part) is the inky darkness encompassing me, seriously I feel like a squid just jetted in my face. It's that unbelievably dark.

It's almost funny, but it's not. Actually, not to sound cliché, it's really forbidding! And the sound of water droplets that echoes ominously as they hit the cold ground just make me think of a scary movie. I'm pretty sure this is the part where I get up and start screaming as some creature/thing chases me and eventually kills and or maims me in a ghastly, vomit inducing way before consuming me. Ugh…so gross. But I don't do that. Why you ask? Come now people, I'm not that stupid to pull a stereotypical, retarded stunt like that.

As if.

If something's a-coming, then damnit, I'm just gonna wait here patiently; hey if I'm gonna die, I shouldn't waste my time and energy left running around screaming hysterically. So instead, I plainly remove my hands from my face, dropping them indolently to my sides and take a pointless look around, blinking dumbly, until my eyes semi-adjust to the darkness. I could use a flashlight right about now. Yep. But that's wishful thinking. And stupid thinking.

Just because I'm somewhat bored with waiting for something to happen, I glance upwards and see more vast darkness. Surprise, surprise there. So I do the next best thing: talk to myself. "O-K, this is definitely not my room…" I know it's obvious as hell but don't you always feel better when you say things such as that to convince yourself that this is really truly happening right now? Thought so. Again I wonder out loud, "Where the hell am I?"

As I do more needless musing, at last, _something_, after waiting for a good minute, finally happens! A loud, boisterous (and somewhat annoying) male voice broke me from my contemplative pondering as they say in an eerily familiar Japanese voice (good thing I moved to Japan): "Who the **fuck** is this bitch!?" Faster than _the Yellow Flash_ himself, I snapped my neck (almost to the point of breakage) and eyes in the direction of that tip-of-the-tongue-voice-who's-name-escapes-me.

Very. Bad. Idea.

At least eight looming obscure silhouettes a small ways behind me, all of them looking dead at me. I'm not entirely for sure on that cus I can barely make them out in this darkness shit from where I'm positioned, staring stupidly and half-blindly at the group. But what I can see, what stands out to me the most and easily cuts through the black, to my absolute horror, are these two eyes. In a scarlet iris background are three tomoe markings surrounding the pupil…the well-known Sharingan…wait, what?! What's going on here? How is it even possible that, one, _Uchiha Itachi_, or two, _Uchiha Sasuke_, is looking at me when neither characters are real?!!!?

Gosh, now I wish _nothing_ had happened…

At this point, my mind draws a blank, stunned beyond belief as said eyes look over me in perhaps mild interest or boredom, I don't know which; my psyche is too loudly screaming out its befuddlement of this abnormal occurrence to think straight. No…okay calm down Ishana…and think clearly. You're relatively smart, those good grades in school weren't completely meaningless. Calm down and just think: _what could this mean?_

This time my brain comes up with an plausible answer. Without me knowing, my jaw drops open at the most realistic –yet ironically- unrealistic notion. It-it couldn't be! Even I'm not_ that_ gullible—okay that was a lie. I'm ashamed to say I was fooled to believe that the word gullible wasn't in the dictionary…yeah…just don't say anything…

But really…could it be…maybe I really was _transferred into Naruto?_ Huh…well for some reason that sounded logical enough, what with me watching said show prior to my TV, you know, going off its rocker. Geez…I'd be totally thrilled right now if it weren't for the _little_ fact that my life is fundamentally high on the danger zone meter. Despite which Uchiha it is (and I have a good assumption but I try not to assume too much, you know what they say: assume equals ass of me) I'm still in either, a, Akatsuki or b, Orochimaru's newest, randomly picked hideout, both of which are horribly dreadful places for someone such as myself to appear out of nowhere. Any bad guy place is for that matter.

Sweating in apprehension, I nervously prepare myself to speak and (poorly) explain myself when another voice, a powerful, commanding one at that, right beside me, cuts in.

"Who are you, girl?"

I swiftly tear my deer-in-the-headlights gaze off the other figures on my left and snap my attention forward. An intangible, dark, human shaped form is standing directly in front of me. _Uh-oh… _My eyes travel slowly upwards to glimpse the visage of the see-through being. _There is only one group of shinobi in Naruto who communicate by means of rainbow-ish holograms…th-then that means?! _I don't have time to finish my thoughts as I lock eyes with the shadowed outlined face of the Akatsuki leader himself (well…not the real one, but still), my own eyes widening in unspeakable terror. His gray ringed orbs, the Rinnengan, the only thing distinguishable on his countenance bore coldly into my hazel ones.

**HO-LY CRAP!**

I just realized the only reason I was still even _alive _at this point was because I had probably taken them all by surprise when I'd materialized right in the middle of their supposedly undisclosed base. Damn am I lucky for that. But now…I was definitely gonna be burnt toast because they seemed to be quickly recovering from their initial shock. I'm so screwed if I don't do something!

Hurriedly I try to gather myself together but the Akatsuki members instantaneously teleport and reappear in a tight knit circle with Pein and myself in the center. That's unfair…I'm totally surrounded…

My chest was aching painfully as my poor heart, at each rapid beat, began to give an excruciating tremor as if I was going to suffer a heart/panic attack. It's entirely possible even though I'm young and healthy; when you're trapped like a rat literally on your butt in the center of the deadliest duck-duck-goose game I've ever (unwillingly) taken part of. And I, Ishana Wakefield, was about to be the goose…a cooked, well-done goose…hmmm…that could be good to eat—oh, but there I go again, letting my mind wander to folly things like that when my situation is dire at best. Bad Ishana.

"Do you think she's a kunoichi, un?" questioned an Akatsuki with a bright blue eye (they are close enough for me to see some facial features) unexpectedly.

I immediately recognize that speech impediment and of course his eye; it was Deidara of Iwa, the clay bombing and suicidal (in my opinion cus I know how he dies in the manga/anime) artist. Okay…so I am 100% certain, well actually I already was, but this just furthers my assurance for some reason, that I'm indeed in the Akatsuki. I must be in the episode I was watching…except the Akatsuki members aren't all in their hologram form like before…ugh…damnit I'm not even in _Shippuuden_…that's kind of lame…but ignore my stupid complaints.

I just noticed Deidara's visible sapphire blue eye gazing at me interestedly. Well I'm flattered and all but…it's quite embarrassing to be so thoroughly scrutinized; I'm starting to feel self conscious like I was in back when I first started my Japanese school. I thought I'd never fit in.

"Fool, take a closer inspection of her (Aww now I'm really feeling uncomfortable)," a smooth, yet oddly quiet voice spoke up at last, somewhat reprimanding the blonde. "This girl has no weaponry on her at all; on top of that she looks too soft—" Pardon my French, but what the fuck does that mean? "—her body isn't toned and even the weakest kunoichi will have defined physique." the asshole continued in conclusion.

"Hmm…you're right danna, yeah!" exclaimed Deidara a second later.

Humph, well excuse me, Akasuna no Sasori for not exert my body to its limit in the art of the shinobi/kunoichi way. It's not my fault I'm from a different world where shinobi such as you don't exist. Something in the back of my mind nagged me to retort out loud but Pein's hypnotizing eyes rendered me speechless with unease. All my insults for the puppet master stuck in my throat and stayed.

"Leader-sama, what shall we do with this girl…do we kill her?" asked a brash voice, sounding highly amused at the thought. That could only be the ever pleasant Hoshigaki Kisame, after all he's a bloodthirsty type of guy, hell he even looks the part.

"No not yet Kisame…" replied Pein, staring intently down at vulnerable little me. "I want to know who this girl is and for what purpose she appeared here…then perhaps we shall do away with her."

…

**Wait, what did he just say?!**

I felt my eye twitch in disbelief and my fear temporarily drain from my body, replaced with scathing indignity because, goddamnit, if they are thinking of ending my short life, then they were not gonna discuss that likely act like they where conversationally chatting about the weather when I'm right freaking here! Have they ever heard of something called tact?! Well I'm about to show them right now!

"Hey," I growled bluntly, frowning at Pein in particular. "Don't go talking about killing me when I'm right here! Do that crap somewhere else you jerk."

Oops, that last thing just slipped out, that was totally unintentional. But it was too late. His strange eyes narrowed darkly at my flippant (don't forget idiotic) remark, but the weirdest thing ever happens next: an amusing smirk slowly spreads on his shadowed pierced lips (A/N: Alliteration is awesome!). He didn't kill me on the spot as I had expected; I was spared! Wait hold the phone…he must have something even worse than death planned then! I heard some of the Akatsuki chuckle openly at my fatuity…I don't blame them…I think; no I **know **I made a terrible, costly mistake.

"Bold aren't you?" Pein said softly.

I barely repress a chilling shudder; he sounded WAY too calm and with any bad guy leader, that is **not **a good sign.

"Girl what is your name." he said in an authoritative tone that demands answer, sounding more like a statement than a question.

* * *

_You know, I never __truly__ wished to be inside the Naruto realm or Narutoverse, whatever you call it smack dab in the middle of Akatsuki. All I wanted to do was chillax at home and __**watch**__ Naruto on my Saturday evening…yeah too bad that didn't exactly work out… _

_On top of that, my skirt is starting to ride up my pan caked thighs (You know I'm kneeling on my knees with my legs folded underneath me). Come to think of it…why did I never take my school uniform after trying it on from the get go? I guess I wasn't pressed about taking it off…_

_Stupid skirt. Stupid paranormal transporting to other dimensions/realms flat screen TV. Stupid Akatsuki that I still adore but even that is rapidly starting to change on the negative side. _

_Man…everything in my life sucks right now. _

* * *

A/N: That's the end of chapter one! I hope you're interested in continuing as this will not be your typical girl falls in Naruto world fic. Still, whatever you choose, thanks for reading. ^_^


	2. One Word

Wow…I wasn't expecting a such quick response to this story…thanks so much for the story favorites and alerts! I said if people wanted the next chapter I would write it so here it is.

**Disclaimer:** Again, **Naruto** is not mine.

* * *

"_The words of truth are simple." Aeschylus_

* * *

Recap: "Girl what is your name." he said in an authoritative tone that demands answer, sounding more like a statement than a question.

Letting out a tiny breath of forced calm, I hesitantly reply, "It's…Ishana…"

"Well then Ishana-san, tell me, do you have any indication as to where you are?" he inquired quietly.

I flinched visibly in the dank darkness and lower my eyes to the ground floor, refusing to look at Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki. Unfortunately that does not reduce my inner panicked state of mind nor the fear welling unpromisingly in my chest, signaled by the rapid beating of my blood pumping organ. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead and I felt my body quivering horrendously with each intake of oxygen.

Now what should I do? If I tell them "Well, duh." they'll surely keep me prisoner here and catechize me with difficult, never-ending questions in a most unpleasant manner. Hell they may even TORTURE me!

'_This friggin sucks! Either way we're SOL!' _A chibified version of myself whined dramatically while ripping its hair out in anxiety. Ain't that the truth…I'd join my chibi in freaking out but I'm a little preoccupied at the moment with not trying to be the center of attention on myself…well actually it already is so I failed spectacularly there.

Pein was being unexpectedly patient with waiting for me to respond back. But I knew he wanted an answer outta me. So outside my slowly-going-insane brain, I proceed with the only sensible option that could _possibly_ spare me from greeting Death's door before I am legally an adult in the good ole (economically suffering, but still) USA: the truth.

I wish I had more time to play out the possible outcome of my response but alas…time stops for no man. Or teen girl in my case. Or Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan for that matter. But you get what I'm getting at I hope. Swallowing a lump in my constricted throat, I look back up and gradually re-lock eyes with Pein's cold orbs.

"H-hai…" My quiet, timid answer paradoxically echoes loudly and unfavorably in the completely silent cave (…I think we're in a cave at least…) and for a moment, I inanely believed everything was all good and dandy, a trite misconception…

Abruptly, the atmosphere became densely heavier after I'd uttered the simple honest word, causing me to gasp out loud at the sudden appalling pain. The Akatsuki had unleashed their full scale chakra pressure (kinda reminds me of Bleach) which now very painfully and heavily bore down on my petite body like level ten gravity in DBZ.

It was simply pure _agony_. It felt as if someone was incessantly injecting millions upon millions of sharp needles down upon me. Not a pleasant sensation let me tell you.

Forcefully doubled over and barely supporting myself up with my wobbling arms, I let out a choked suffering gasp, eyes wide in disbelief that this was happening. I was struggling just to breathe, my body shaking hard as I drew in a short pathetic breath which felt like I had sucked in…well nothing. It wasn't an easy task to do when your lungs are being cogently crushed from within your body.

The cave floor was starting to flicker in and out of optical focus as I fought a quickly losing battle to stay both alive and conscious. I could feel even more cold sweat progressing down the sides of my face and I was clammy all over to the point of nausea. If I didn't get _someone_ to stop this I was going to die right here, right now. I barely managed to lift my heavy head up, panting severely, to stare plaintively at Pein in my distorted, blurred vision, begging him mutely to end my deplorable suffering and existence.

_Just finish it, _I thought desperately. _I don't care how…just make it stop!_

My mind was reeling and simultaneously attempting to shut itself down, but my body seemed to take over my mind at the moment (so much for mind over body). Even as a thin trail of blood trickled from my nose, my body obstinately refused Death; I was still waiting for it to take me in its cold empty grasp.

Pein meanwhile was watching my excruciating turmoil emotionlessly (not that I expected him to give a crap). He seemed to be scrupulously contemplating on what he should do: let me die or keep me alive. I don't know what the hell made him say his next utterance, but I was grateful all the same for it cemented my fate.

"Enough."

His voice sounded very distant to me…like he was on top of Mt. Everest trying to call me during a blizzard while I'm at the very bottom, holding my phone against my ear to hear. Trying to hear I mean.

At his officious command the seemingly endless deleterious force subsided as the Akatsuki relinquished their immense chakra pressure until it became tolerable again. My body relaxed but the damage was sadly done. I pitched forward and collapsed hard on the rockfish ground, exhausted and losing awareness unbelievably fast. My last coherent and cohesive thought went to my family…

_I wonder if they'd miss me when –or rather once- I'm dead and gone and if they even knew I had got sucked into my favorite anime…heh heh…probably not…for both… _

And then, the world around me spun black not that it already wasn't from the beginning since I got here. I was knocked out and down for the count. The winner? Akatsuki obviously. But I am only a normal teenage girl.

What'd you expect?

* * *

~Regular POV~

Pein tsked in an irritated manner; he hadn't meant for the girl to lose conscience, but it was far too late for that now.

"Why exactly are we letting her live?" asked Kakuzu bluntly, staring at the unconscious teen.

"This girl is very unusual…a non-kunoichi and yet she knows of Akatsuki…her attire is strange as well." he replied, looking over her placidly, able to see her through the heavy darkness.

Hidan snorted. "She could be fucking lying."

"She wasn't." Everyone turned their fix their eyes on to Itachi who had actually spoken up without being told to. "I analyzed her body language."

"So. What the fuck does that gotta do with anything?"

Kakuzu sighed at his partner's unintelligent streak when it came to these kinds of things. "Idiot. You can tell when a person lies through that. Plus Itachi's got that Sharingan, I'm sure he recorded every detail of her movements evidently indicating she was truthful."

The zealot opened his mouth to let loose a stream of colorful remarks for the Taki-nin, but Pein cut him off. "Kakuzu is correct. And so are you Itachi. The girl was sincere and displayed no signs of deceit."

"_So then…" _began the white half of Zetsu. **"WHAT'S YOUR PLAN?"**

"For the time being I will let her live. Deidara I want you to take her to the recovery room. Tobi is there I believe; notify him to monitor her, he'll be thrilled I'm sure."

The recently recruited blonde nodded. "Hai Leader-sama."

Pein grunted, closing his bizarre eyes, and faced the entire Akatsuki. "You are all dismissed until further notice." That said and done he, he promptly vanish into thin air, the mysterious Konan disappearing too.

The cave room was silent upon their departure until Kisame glanced at Deidara. "Why did Leader-sama…" he began in a disbelieving tone. "Give you, the _new guy_ of all people the job of taking that girl to the recovery room?"

Deidara strode over to Ishana's prone body, smirking smugly as he stooped down and gathered the K-O'd girl in his arms. "Maybe Leader-sama trusts me now. Does that bother you Kisame no danna, un?"

A loud snort followed by poorly suppressed sniggering sounded throughout the cave-ish meeting place. "Haha, Leader-sama probably chose you because a gay looking pansy such as yourself wouldn't think about fucking molesting the bitch!"

The shark-nin laughed deeply at the taunt and Deidara flushed an angry red, giving the Jashinist the infamous death glare. "I'm not gay, yeah!" (A/N: A contradicting statement, huh?)

"Yes you damn fucking are! Look at your fucking long ass hair! What _real _guy has hair that damn long and well kempt? You need to cut that shit off!"

"Itachi has long hair too, hmm!" countered the clay user, not caring that said Uchiha was glowering his way.

"It would do you both well to keep me absent of your petty dispute." he warned, still managing to look taciturn as ever when giving a threat. But if there was one thing Itachi couldn't stand, it was others discussing negatively about his silken raven colored locks. He liked it long and that's how it would stay, no questions asked. Or heads would fly, yes heads.

"You BOTH are girly ass looking guys as far as I'm fucking concerned wi—"

"Shut the HELL up!" snapped Kakuzu, fed up, punching the Jashinist in the gut with a hardened fist.

"ACCKKK!" Hidan groaned loudly as he landed back first on the ground. Moments later he sat up, rubbing the back of his head and shot a dirty glare at his irascible partner. "You old ass ba—HEY get your fucking stitched ass hands fucking off me!!" he roared as the Taki-nin, green-red eyes flashing dangerously, detached his right hand from his arm, wrapping strong tanned fingers tightly around his pale throat.

Kakuzu yanked the complaining, shouting priest from the ground, bringing him close to his hidden masked face, growling heatedly. "You're going to get your ass beat if you don't stop screwing around."

"Oh and _that's _supposed to scare **me**?!" scoffed Hidan despite being partially strangled. "YOU HIT LIKE A BI—Oi!! STOP DRAGGING ME ON THE FLOOR YOU UGLY ASS FUCKING FUCKER!!" (A/N: Is it me or does that sound a little dirty…?) But the greedy miser ignored his jabs and pulled his partner across the, rocky mind you, ground, black threads trailing from his separated limb gripping the silver haired man firmly by the neck, who, by the way, was still screaming obscenities as he was dragged out of the area and out of sight.

"What a fool…" muttered Sasori, staring blankly from where he stood. "You think he'd learn by now."

Deidara, however, chuckled gleefully at the concluding spectacle. "You deserved that Hidan, yeah."

Kisame merely grinned amusedly at the retreating partners. The "Zombie Brothers" always humored him greatly. Hidan would well, be Hidan, and start shit with someone and Kakuzu, with that short fuse of his, would shortly snap and then the explosive fireworks would fly. Never a dull moment with those two in the Akatsuki.

"Let's go Kisame."

The shark-nin instantly dropped his musings on the immortal duo upon hearing the quiet command from his younger senior. "Right."

Itachi walked silently to the exit past his faithful dog—er, I mean, partner who trailed on after him, going to their joint living quarters. The Akatsuki are currently staying in one of their many temporary bases. This one happened to be in an underground cavern and it held several accommodations for niceties such as a kitchen, a den/living room area, lodgings for the members, and the recovery room of course.

"Brat, make sure you follow your orders."

"I know danna, hmm." muttered the blonde sullenly, annoyed that the red head (A/N: He's not in Hiruko right now) always believed him incompetent. Just because he'd just joined about six months ago and hadn't gone out on his first real mission yet, didn't mean he didn't know how things worked around here.

Sasori took a fleeting glance at his fifteen year old partner and headed on out. "I'll be in my room. Don't bother me."

"Yeah whatever, un."

He shifted the unconscious girl in his arms in a more comfortable position and ambled past the silent puppet master out of the congregation room, and went down the fire lit hollowed out hallway to the recovery room. The clay user glanced at Ishana and saw her facial features illuminated in light for the first time. He cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Hmm…she's rather young…un." he murmured to himself.

Deidara surmised that she must be around him and Itachi's age, seeing as they were the youngest Akatsuki members. He wondered just exactly how and why she appeared in their base out of the blue. Sure he was new here, but he knew that a random girl appearing inside one of the Akatsuki secret bases was not an ordinary occurrence. His quiet musings were cut short as he reached the recuperation room much sooner than he anticipated. Supporting the girl in the crook of one arm, he pushed open the door and entered inside, where he was greeted by a loud cry of delight.

"HI SEMPAI!" chirped Tobi, interchangeable cheerful as usual, running up to Deidara, taking a glomp dive for him. But the blonde side stepped and Tobi hit the just closed door instead of his target with a loud bang.

"Tobi I told you about doing that haven't I, un?"

"HAI!" he replied, jumping to his feet, turning to face Deidara, wriggling gleefully as if he hadn't just met face to face with a door a second ago. "But Tobi—oh sempai…" The tall carefree shinobi gazed at the figure nestled in his sempai's arms. "Is that a girl?"

"Nah, _a boy,_ hmm."

"What? She doesn't look a boy…or is it and "it"?"

Deidara rolled his visible eye. Tobi really was stupid after all. "Ever heard of _sarcasm_ you dumb shit, yeah?"

The masked boy wonder bobbed his head up and down so vigorously that it became an orange blur, making Deidara feel slightly bedazzled for a split second. "Hai, Hidan-kun talks to Tobi about sarcasm yesterday!"

The blonde quirked an eyebrow. "What'd that douche tell you about it, hmmm?"

"Hidan-kun said to Tobi yesterday to _"Go jump in a bad word lake!"_" he bellowed, imitating the cursing albino, but censoring his fetid language. "And Tobi ask why and he said _"Because it's sarcasm."_ So then Tobi was like, what's sarcasm?"

The bomb artist leaned his head to the side, wondering where this was leading up to.

"Hidan-kun got a weird happy-ish smile and said _"Well bad word-tard, it's when a person really means what he or she bad word says; I'm saying sarcastically to go jump in a bad word lake. So that means I mean it bad word seriously."_ So then Tobi was like oohh and Tobi went and did it!" he finished overly jubilant. "It was cold but Tobi had to obey the rule of sarcasm."

Deidara's lip twitched and an evil smile pulled the corners of his lips up.

"Sempai, are you okay?" questioned the loveable Tobi inquisitively. "You **never **smile at Tobi."

"Oh it's nothing, un…Tobi remind me to say something sarcastic to you later, okay yeah?"

"Okay! Anything for my sempai!"

_Hehehe… _Deidara grinned nastily as wicked thoughts formed in his mind involving a suffering Tobi crying out in pain as he jumped over a gorge crammed with jagged rocks below. _Oh I must thank Hidan for that…un…_

"So sempai, why is that "it" in your arms?"

"She's a _she_ not an "it" bakayaro (dumbass), hmm. Her name is Ishana. Tobi, Leader-sama instructed you to monitor her, yeah."

"_R-Really?!" _The bomb artist frowned, annoyed when Tobi clasped his gloved hands together joyously, eyehole sparkling. "Yaye, Tobi finally gets a job for Akatsuki! Tobi will take good care of Ishana-chan, sempai! Tobi is a good boy and will do his best!" Deidara's eye twitched at his excessive eagerness, but he laid the teen girl on a small bed and left Tobi to tend to her, heading back out. "Bai, bai, sempai!"

He sighed lowly as he shut the door, paying no mind to the fool's parting wave. "I'm pretty sure Leader-sama is making a bad choice with him, un…" he muttered as he headed for his room.

* * *

_If I was awake and could say one thing I'd say damn. Could things get any worse than they already are? Where do they get off landing me in the infirmary? And what the hell's going to happen to me?! On a plus side Deidara carried me, yay. But still…my life is still pretty suck-ish. _

_Someone really must hate me whoever sent me here…_

* * *

A/N: I know there are a lot of stories like this but I will make it uniquely my own.


	3. First Impressions

I'm REALLY sorry this was supposed to be out a couple of days ago…ehehehe…damn job…but that's how it is. Also I got this new game for Christmas; it's freaking AMAZING! I couldn't put it down! But then I remembered I was supposed to update…so sorry for the wait to those who read! Hope you enjoy regardless! I had originally intended this to be shorter but, since I took so long to update it is longer.

**Sasuke~chan**: Thanks so much for reviewing! The sarcasm thing just came outta of nowhere in my overly active imagination and I thought wow Tobi would so do something like that! XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **Naruto**. Man do I get tired of saying that…

* * *

"_Costumes are the first impression that you have of the character before they open their mouth-it really does establish who they are.__" __Colleen Atwood_

* * *

**A Few Days Later…**

The first thing that stirred the sleeping teen girl was the feeling of something sitting on her stomach and that it was quite heavy. Ishana didn't wake up though; she was still bone dead tired and in the middle of a wonderful dream filled with random things such as flying chocolate cakes and tango-ing sunflowers, and so on. However, when the weight shifted forward so that it was instead on her ribcage, Ishana had had enough.

The teen's eyelids flew up.

~Ishana's POV~

Orange. Extremely vivid orange with a black line swirling seemingly infinitely around it. I blink a few times, bewildered. What the hell was in my face?

"Yaye, you're up~!" said the orange thing, leaning even closer to my face until it brushed the tip of my nose. It was then that my sleep ridden mind realized that it was a person, nay a MAN, judging by the tone of the voice, was sitting directly on my torso.

First reaction: "GYYYAAA—Umpf!"

The man slapped a gloved hand over my agape mouth, cutting off my shriek. "Please don't scream. Tobi is a good boy." All of my bodily functions froze; even my hands that had been grasping at the hand on my mouth in an attempt to remove it, stopped at his words. _T-TOBI??!! _How in the seven Hell's is he—oh wait a second… Calming down slightly, flashes of the past happenings flooded through my brain. I let out a muffled groan. How could I have forgotten; I was in the Akatsuki! I must have passed out during **that**…ugh…I shuddered; not exactly the best memory I wanted to reflect on. Hell I don't wanna even remember it.

"Um, is pretty girl not gonna scream anymore?" asked Tobi, cocking his head to the side like a curious or clueless puppy. "Tobi promises that he won't cover your mouth." Mentally sweat dropping at 'pretty girl' (how lame is that?), I shook my head affirmatively. "O-K!"

As "promised", he removed his hand from my mouth, a bit of slobber traveling with it…oops. We both stared blankly at each other until I coughed unassumingly, looking away with hint of a blush painting my cheeks the lightest shade of pink.

"Uh…could ya, well…you know…?" I trailed off slowly in the politest way possible.

Sure, I could have said, hey dumbass get the fuck off, but I'm not really a rude person. There aren't enough nice people out there these days…at least back in our technologically dominated world; here too in this realm for that matter. It was the least I could do. (I know, I know why the hell be nice when they caused me so much pain? I don't know myself. I think I have problems…but don't we all?) Nevertheless, I'm also not a perfect person.

I have my limits and having a guy sitting on your torso is a painful (not to mention awkward) predicament…especially when said man don't have the common sense to get off. But the orange masked fool seemed to be trying to demean the term common sense with his next question.

"…Could Tobi know what, pretty girl?"

I would have face palmed, but I was too tired to bother. Didn't he know the meaning of personal space? Kami-sama, why couldn't they have left me with one of the intelligent Akatsuki? Or at least one with a functioning brain.

"I mean can you_ please_ _get off?"_

"Oh yeah!" he asseverated, apparently just realizing he was using my body for his personal chair, sliding off me and positioning himself on the edge of my hospital bed.

I sucked in a deep breath of good ole oxygen; I hadn't been able to intake much air until masked wonder here remove his person from my ribcage. Yet again my underprivileged lungs were temporarily crushed. The poor pink ear shaped organs. I sighed at how incredibly bad my luck has been lately and sat up, putting a thin hand to my sweat dampened forehead, feeling an oncoming head ache. Then I remembered something very important.

Why am I still alive?

Well I guess my bad luck isn't as bad as I thought; I was damn sure I was gonna die. Sure as heck felt like it too. But why…? Why did the Akatsuki, or more appropriately, Pein, decide to let me live? For what inconceivable purpose would they in their right minds keep a normal seventeen year old girl who obviously knew about them, alive? I wouldn't have if I was them. Maybe they just like screwing with people's minds…and I hate to say this but it's working…

"Are you okay, Ishana-chan?" spoke Tobi so suddenly that I started at his overly cheerful voice; I'd almost forgotten he was still here. And why did he call me pretty girl when he knew my name all along?

Opening my mouth to voice my question, I turned my eyes to him when it struck me powerfully, the moment I locked eye to eyehole, that he was really Uchiha Madara. **Uchiha Madara!** What the hell am I doing _belittling_ someone like **him?!**

A fierce paroxysm of indescribable fear overwhelmed my conscious and I quickly acted on it, scooting away frightfully from the biggest malefactor in the _Naruto_ series with widened eyes. I feel like such a coward…but I couldn't stop myself. Can you really blame me? I felt like I was surrounded by the entire Akatsuki all over, except now it was because of the **mastermind** behind them.

Tobi; I'm still going to call him that, looked (I guess he did, can't really tell cus of the mask, now can I?) concernedly at me, perceptibly confused by my abrupt change of behavior. "What's wrong Ishana-chan? Did Tobi do something bad?"

Yeah, _only _being inconspicuous leader of Akatsuki, plotting some freaking take over the world scheme with that Moon's Eye plan, making Sasuke want to destroy Konoha (but seriously he could have told Madara to shove it up his evil ass and went back to the village as a hero like Itachi wanted); the list could get longer, but I'll cut it there due to extreme intense terror coursing through my body.

"What's wrong?" he repeated again, reaching out to me which only served me to let out a small cry off terror, backing up as far as I could on the tiny bed, back against the headboard, staring apprehensively at the former Uchiha clan leader.

_Please, please, will somebody, anyone please right now just come in and get him away from me!_

~Regular POV~ (for the rest of the chapter)

Uchiha Madara was utterly mystified as he stared at the terror ridden girl before him. _Why is she so frightened of me all of a sudden? I do not understand. I have acted perfectly kind as "Tobi" and yet she stares at me with such fear in her eyes, as if I would kill her on the spot…_ He had to recompose the girl somehow, so he used his alias again to see if it would suffice.

"Ishana-chan, please don't be scared of Tobi, Tobi won't hurt you."

She stopped shuddering, but she still appeared highly agitated; she was taking shallow breaths and her hazel gray eyes held a look of wariness and knowing. Madara was puzzled for the first time in many years by this teen girl. Never had someone reacted so negatively (in the fear category) to Tobi's personality. Now he would understand if she…

'_Wait.'_ thought Madara suddenly as an idea dawned in his crafty, gifted mind. _'She couldn't possibly…but it's the only plausible explanation…'_

Pein has informed him that this civilian girl, Ishana, had materialized in the middle of a meeting, already knowing who they were before it was revealed. That had been shocking enough to assimilate. Civilians weren't supposed to know of them. Their presence was strictly confidential to the open public. He knew village leaders wouldn't want to stir up a panic amongst the lowly non-ninja inhabitants. Only shinobi could possibly know of their, at the moment, low profile group.

All that being said, if she knew of Akatsuki then who's to say she didn't know of its members? However Madara himself (including "Tobi") was not an official Akatsuki member anyway… so how could she even know of his true identity? Whatever the case was, Madara intended to find out.

"Why is Ishana-chan so scared of Tobi?" he began sadly. "Tobi is a good boy."

The young teen girl bit her lip nervously, looking downwards at her hands as the balled up into tight fist. _Tobi…no Madara…you're suspicious of my change in attitude towards you, aren't you?_

Of course, Ishana, being a hard core Otaku of Naruto, already knew that Madara would have been filled in about her bizarre arrival here by Pein. And Madara was easily clever enough to know that she couldn't be scared of him because he was an Akatsuki member because no black sleeve long sleeved cloak with scarlet clouds is present on his body. To sum it up, the ex-Uchiha leader had probably chalked up all these facts to conclude that she knew something more about Tobi that no one except Pein and Konan (Itachi as well) should know; so Ishana was pretty much in an SOL situation yet again.

"You can tell Tobi why Ishana-chan," he said in a tone that she knew was falsely conveyed reassurance. "Tobi won't hurt you."

Ishana looked at Tobi and swallowed, warding off her trepidation, gathering the nerve to answer and verify Madara's unmistakable suspicions. "…I know _Tobi_ won't…but **Uchiha Madara** would."

* * *

Most of the famed Akatsuki were currently residing in the spacious living room; it was there place to talk, relax, or just loiter around when having nothing else to do. It may seem odd that these prevailing and much feared S-rank shinobi actually socialized (if you want to call it that) amongst themselves but, come on, they are human (or at least partially in some cases) after all. It's perfectly natural.

"So what do you guys think about that strange girl that appeared outta thin air?" asked Kisame, curious to know his associates' opinions.

"That girl is a fucking spy or something!" exclaimed Hidan like it was the only possible explanation in the world. "How else would she fucking know where she was at, eh?"

Deidara however, looked uncertain. "No way, un."

"Why fucking say that?"

"She doesn't even look like spy material, did she was wearing, hmm? Has to been a civilian, yeah." said Deidara wisely, nodding his head. And people say blondes are stupid. Shallow idiots.

Hidan snorted. "Ever thought she could be in a fucking disguise?"

"Naw, Hidan I think blondie here's right…" declared the shark-nin, dismissing said blonde's irritated glare. "But the question is how an average girl knows about us? We aren't well-know yet by the public; only shinobi and their higher ups know of our existence and even that's limited to a degree."

"If she was in a disguise, we'd have found out anyway Hidan." grumbled Kakuzu. "Think all the way through for once idiot."

"Fuck off ya money loving dickhead!"

Kakuzu simply ignored the silver haired Jashinist, pretending he didn't hear a thing. There was no way he was going to get a rise out of him today. Plus he didn't feel like ripping off Hidan's head. Too time consuming to clean up the bloody mess afterwards, even though he got an intensely deep satisfaction from it.

"Perhaps she overheard classified information on us." said Sasori in the gruff voice of Hiruko, one of his most prized puppet possessions.

"_Highly possible…"_ muttered the white half of Zetsu, while the other asked. **"WHAT WAS THE GIRL'S NAME AGAIN?"**

"It was really unusual…I think it was Ishana?" responded Kisame vaguely.

"Yeah that's her name, un. Never heard of a name like that before, hmm. She must be from a very foreign country, hmm?"

"Most likely. So basically all we know about this girl is her name, that she knows of us, and that she's around sixteen or seventeen years of age." calculated Kisame with his ever present grin.

"That's all we fucking know?! Damn." said Hidan frowning. "That's fucking pathetic."

"Isn't Tobi monitoring the girl?" inquired Itachi quietly.

"Hai, Itachi-san." replied Kisame automatically. "It's been about three days…but we did do a number on her…I wonder if she's up yet?"

"I'm sure Tobi will come running in here all excited and shit when she's up, the prick, hmm." sneered the blonde in disgust. Kami-sama, he swore that masked idiot was on happy/brainless pills. Or crack. It'd make a whole lot more sense for why he was the way he was. Unless he's naturally retarded like he first thought.

Hidan, who was sprawled out lazily on the couch, yawned obnoxiously in his unique way and stood up, sauntering towards the small kitchen. "What are you doing, un?" asked young Deidara curiously, raising an eyebrow as the zealot went into the cabinet and pulled out food items.

"What does it fucking look like blondie, I'm making me some damn Miso pork ramen noodles. I'm fucking hungry."

The greedy miser sitting on his _personal_ chair at his _personal_ desk, counting his _personal _money from his recent bounties, snapped his two colored eyes to his foul mouthed partner, brow creasing in disbelief. "You just ate a stack of pancakes an hour ago fat ass!" he growled, pissed that Hidan _dare_ eat more food around him, especially since he went and took the liberty to purchase food supplies just _yesterday_ without being_ told_ to do so (that's pretty much a miracle from above). Therefore Kakuzu did **NOT** want to spend money on provisions anymore, anytime soon; period.

"Oh here it comes…" muttered Kisame as he saw the priest turn a livid scarlet. "Three…two..one—"

"_Who are you are you calling __**FATASS?!" **_roared Hidan raucously oh so predictably. "If I'm fucking_ hungry_, then Jashin damnit, I'm gonna **eat** you old ass cheap ass piece of fucking _shit!" _

It went unpromisingly quiet after that outburst. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes forebodingly, ready to retort with a badass comeback in the form of his hardened fist, but Itachi cut in.

"Enough. I don't feel like hearing you two quarrel right now." he deadpanned, staring at Kakuzu coldly.

The acquisitive Taki-nin cast a heated glare at the weasel, but knew better than to reply to the likes of the emotionless (and very dangerous) Sharingan wielder, so he turned his interest back to his money and contented himself to thoughts of torture specially made for Hidan.

Deidara glanced at Kisame and whispered. "Why is Hidan such an ass?"

"That's how he generally is kid." He shrugged. "You'll get used to it over time."

* * *

Underneath his mask, "Tobi" smirked smugly as she had revealed to him what he had desired to know, what he had been allegedly suspected her of knowing. _So I was correct…she does know my true identity…Hehehe, strange that I'm not killing this girl now, but perhaps I shall see just how knowledgeable she is and most importantly, __how__._

"So…you do know my actual persona…" said Madara in his rich, dark voice so unlike Tobi's cheerful and childish one.

"H-Hai…" she stammered uncertainly, wondering if she was flat out _crazy_ for telling the truth for a second time. She really needs to lie more often. It might save her _a lot_ of pain and suffering…and early gray hairs.

"Well Ishana I don't think I need to hide behind this mask anymore…don't you agree?"

Not waiting for a reply, he reached up and doffed the swirly orange mask grandly, exposing his enigmatically attractive face, his single crimson Sharingan leering at her. Ishana almost chocked on her spit and averted her gray orbs, heart pumping erratically. _'What have I gotten myself into?!'_ she asked herself, as infinite panic flooded her system.

"…Ah, Ishana, no need to worry," spoke up Madara amusedly, observing her pale in obvious fright as she rightly should. "I will not kill you. I am merely curious…" His statement seemed to calm her down ever so slightly, but her gaze held nothing but pure mistrust for the Uchiha clan's founder.

"What do you mean, curious?" she questioned bravely. Ishana was tired of being cowardly and meek all the time. It was time she stood up for herself…kind of…she couldn't really do anything to harm him. Or even intimidate him for that matter. No, all that was actually what he was doing right now.

Madara inwardly smirked wider, regarding her in an oddly pleased manner. '_Heh, Nagato was right, this girl is bold; this should be interesting.' _

"Curious as to how you know of me; I am well before your time _child,"_ he said in a soft perilous tone, emphasizing his dominant precedence over her. "Yet you know not only that I still continue to live, but even saw through my alias as Tobi. How is this so?"

The girl went even paler…if that's humanly possible without fainting, under his meticulous gaze, trembling again in uncontrollable dread. '_Shit this is…not good…' _Consecutively, she realized what she had to say, in spite of what may befall her. It was for the best and to preserve the future events to pass in this world. The teen didn't want to alter that, she had no right to do so.

Ishana gave Madara a fleeting look of barely masked dread, but underneath was hardened resolve. "I-I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

She stiffened intuitively and shut her eyes, waiting for death to come by and swiftly take here away. But death as of lately, seemed to be eluding her; several seconds passed and she peeked hesitantly at Madara, somewhat baffled that she wasn't pushing up daisies yet. She saw that the Uchiha had his sole eye closed and that he was chuckling lightly to himself.

"Hehehe…indeed Pein was correct about you…such impertinence…" he laughed, opening his eye, the teardrop shaped tomes spinning rapidly in a circle.

Ishana gasped shortly and made to shut her eyes; regrettably a bit too slowly. Already, the teen was ensnared within the deadly genjutsu. She could do nothing as Madara sucked her into his own realm of the precarious _Tsukuyomi._

* * *

_Fucking again I'm about to be in a world of pain. And I just woke up from my previous harassment. But this one is probably the worst predicament I'll ever land myself in. Trapped in Tsukuyomi with Uchiha Madara, whoo hoo, that should be fun…by the way, that's __**real sarcasm**__ not Hidan's screwed up version. I should have kept my damn trap shut from the get go and pretended to be none the wiser…_

_On a side note it should be noted that I'm a good person, I really am! I always help out at school, volunteer at animal shelters (who could resist those sad big eyes?) and all that good stuff! So I don't think it's too much to ask that Heaven forefend my death…at least in an agonizing pain filled way…but I highly doubt, with Uchiha Madara holding the reins in control, it will be so. _

_Life seems to hate me very much. I'm starting to wonder if Death will be nicer…_

* * *

A/N: Damn I'm so mean to Ishana, she's getting attacked again and trust me it won't be pretty…I can be a bit of a sadist at times, lol. I hope I kept everyone IC, especially Madara. It was fun to write out his reactions at any rate; I think that's how he would have reacted.


	4. Madara vs Ishana: A Battle of Wills!

Okay so I really don't know what the hell Madara's Tsukuyomi would look like so I'm going to make it very similar to Itachi's with scenery changes. Hope that's okay…plus I like katanas…hehehehe…it's a damn awesome weapon. Probably should have made it clearer but I'm making Deidara the new Akatsuki member (he joined 6 months ago); Hidan has already joined beforehand. That's the only change in the canon story I am making in this fic as of now.

Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Oh and there is torture…just so you're forewarned. The first plot comes into light with this chapter and the reason Ishana will remain alive (if she was killed there wouldn't be a story so she has to survive but consecutively have a purpose for Akatsuki). And it's longer just for all my readers/reviewers! Thank you so much for reading/reviewing! XP

**Honoka (Sasuke~chan): **LOL at your idea! Unfortunately that's not what Madara has planned for Ishana…but you never know perhaps…one day…XD

**Demonickitten: **I'm glad you like this story! Significant things are about to happen in this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own **Naruto** then you are sadly mistaken…or plain crazy. ^-^

* * *

"_With but few exceptions, it is always the underdog who wins through sheer willpower." Johnny Weissmuller_

* * *

Ishana gradually opened her eyes and blinked a few times to dispel the blurring visualization, groaning softly. As soon as her vision became clear once more, absolute horror shined in her eyes at the sight of Madara's _Tsukuyomi_. From the below, elevated pentagon shaped pillars, bone white in color, protruded from the pure black ground. Up above were gossamer, sinister clouds that moved in reverse direction in the crimson red sky. Everything else was dissonantly inert and quiet, despite a jarring outlying echoing reverberation, which was starting to drive her crazy until light footsteps reached her alert ears.

She rotated her eyes downwards and barely contained a squeak of fright as she saw the nefarious Uchiha Madara only a few yards away, leisurely making his way towards her by nonchalantly jumping from the clustered group vertical structures. Her heart thudded loudly against her chest at the sight of a well know weapon held loosely in his right hand at his side and her breathing became labored.

_'A k-katana…oh shit…he's going to…'_ She wasn't able to conclude her notion as he had reached her, landing effortlessly on the particular pillar she was located at. He looked up at the bound, petrified girl, face composed, prepared to severely torment the innocent girl until she cracked.

"…Interesting Ishana…" whispered Madara abruptly, though it was quite loud in the strange, black-red nightmare world of the _Tsukuyomi_ realm. "You seem familiar with the _Sharingan_. You tried to close your eyes to avoid it, ne?"

She flinched but said nothing in reply, struggling futilely against the metallic cuffs attached securely on her wrist and ankles. Instead of being put on the rigid cross like in how Kakashi was in Itachi's _Tsukuyomi_, the teen hung from a string of metal chain links in midair from seemingly the indefinite sky, her ankles chained together to halt any sort of resistance. Not that she could do anything. Basically, she was suspended like a piece of meat at the butcher shop, her feet hovering a couple of inches from the pillar's surface.

'_Damn you Madara…fucking sadist…'_ she thought, groaning as the sharp cuffs bit harshly into her skin.

Never had she thought that fear and humiliation would mix but she was definitely feeling both emotions in this dangerous dilemma. Indescribable fear for what Madara was capable of doing to her and grieving humiliation at not being able to prevent him from doing whatever he pleased to her. A choked sob hung on her trembling lips, nearly escaping as she realized how powerless she was.

_I can't…I can't stop this from happening…!_

"Are you willing to answer me now Ishana-san? Or shall I _torture_ it out of you?" he taunted scornfully, holding the thin, sharpened katana ready.

The teen whimpered in terror, trying to hold back the rapid tears that threatened to fall from her inverted eyes. "I can't t-tell you, _I can't!_ I'm sorry!" she cried out, hanging her head so that her negative bangs hide her eyes from view. _I won't be responsible for changing this world!_

She heard him sigh flippantly. "That's unfortunate…I didn't really want to do this, seeing as you're not even a kunoichi…but…it seems your fatuity knows no boundaries."

And then a harsh scream filled with vast pain and suffering tore through the _Tsukuyomi's_ fixed scarlet air. The katana was thrust directly through Ishana's gut; colorless blood splashed on the shadowy ground with a sickening SPLAT! Little by little, her anguished screams dulled to aggrieved sobs as she finally broke down, tears rolling down her cheeks like a facet left running. The pain was even worse than she imagined it to be.

"Will you tell me Ishana-san?" exhorted Madara, smirking callously at her pained expression. "If you do, I will drop the genjutsu." To add to his point (no pun intended), he promptly twisted the sharp blade still gouged in her stomach, making her scream louder still at the searing, almost burning pain.

"_No!"_ she sobbed stubbornly, doing her best not to give in to the pain and him. _"I can't! I won't do it!"_

Madara sighed irritably; she wasn't a kunoichi, but she good as well might be for that obdurate display of behavior. Her intractable cheekiness was starting to agitate him. He'd show her who ran things.

"Insolent girl child…" he muttered as clones of him appeared out of thin air to assist him, all wielding the dreaded katana like the original.

Further agonizing screams resonated piercingly in the supernatural realm from the ill-fated teen girl being brutally and continuously persecuted.

* * *

In the center of Amegakure stood a large graying tower, a structure where _god _supposedly resides as rumored by the citizens of the small industrialized village. Standing at the opening of the edifice was Pein himself, staring expressionlessly up into the hoary, dreary clouds above which wept cold tears upon the village. This rain was like no other for with it, Pein could "see" everything that happened within Ame.

Nothing could escape his Rinnengan eyes. He saw all and knew all of the activities of his dedicated villagers.

Rain hailed down on his pierced visage, making his spiky orange hair droop just slightly with dampness. Thin rivulets of the cold, insipid liquid slid down the sides of face, and he almost looked as if he too was weeping. But the recognized Leader of Akatsuki would never be caught doing such a weak pathetic human act.

He was _god_. He was above all. And he knew all.

But that girl…she truly puzzled him, her anomaly appearance and her familiarity of Akatsuki. He couldn't fathom how she knew about them. It was fallacious that the likes of that fragile non shinobi girl should know of the Akatsuki. And he was aware that she knew much more than just knowing who they were. Yes he could sense that, the predominant reason he had decided it would be for the best if she were to live so that they could extract information out of her.

Expectantly, Madara was doing just that as he said he would. The man had an uncanny ability to…coerce people into cooperating with him, be it willingly or unwillingly. Yes, the Uchiha founder was a highly manipulative and persuasive…Pein knew he would not fail. After all…she was only a civilian young girl, a child really. She had neither the will nor aptitude to defy him. Surely she would spill everything she knew to him.

* * *

Approximately two seconds in the realm of _Tsukuyomi_, another scream ripped the sky as several katana went through the adverse girl. By now, Ishana was thoroughly exhausted by having to endure such intense, unvarying pain _over_ and _over_ again in the relentlessly protracted time frame of this atrocious dreamscape. She was panting heavily and a profuse amount of cold sweat damped her entire body, eyes dull and blank with thick tears still pouring silently out of her vacant eyes, completely drained of energy.

Madara was, to say the least, impressed by this girl's prevailing perseverance. Most would not be able to handle such torture, I mean we're talking shinobi here people. Ishana was obviously flat out determined, tortured or otherwise, to keep him unaware of the information he desired to know. Even so…he smirked confidently at Ishana. Her spirit was broken into tiny little pieces fit to be blown away in a light wind. No matter how much she didn't want to, she would tell him.

The time had come.

"Ishana-san…" Her eyes drearily flickered to her torturer's unruffled face briefly before moving back to their original spot on the floor.

~Ishana's POV~

I was at my limit and I knew. Never had I faced such _horrendous_ pain in my short seventeen years of life, being stabbed all over, never endingly. Compared to the attack the Akatsuki did to me…well that was a damn walk in the park as far as I'm concerned. My breath caught in my throat as I felt the cold tip of the bloodied katana at the base of my throat, pushing slightly into my vulnerable flesh.

"Ishana-san…don't make me slit your pretty little throat. _Answer me."_ he commanded coldly, _Sharingan_ narrowed.

I swallowed thickly. I could tell Madara was not pleased by my lack of answering him…and even though this was all a _genjutsu_, an _illusion_…this deleterious pain was undeniably all too **real**. And I sure as hell don't want to feel my throat cut open by this asshole. And he'd do it too, with no remorse…emotionless jerk. He had the upper hand and he was showing his true colors now.

But what could I do? How was I to explain to Madara how I knew of him? I couldn't very well just say: _"Oh well I'm from a completely different world where you, Akatsuki, and everyone in this entire world are all fictional characters made up by the (amazing) Masashi Kishimoto that is centered on Uzumaki Naruto, the object of your desires, life." _That would be, in the words of Uchiha Itachi, very, very, VERY foolish.

And yet…what else could I say? I'm sure he'd be able to tell if I lied to him. Then I'd definitely not live to see the next day…I didn't really have much of a choice. But I had to think. I wasn't in honors classes for nothing! It's time I put this brain of mine to actual use for a real life and death situation. Kami-sama…they should have a class for these types of circumstances.

So I closed my eyes and considered my practically nonexistent options, vacillating between uniformly bad choices: tell and change everything or say nothing and die. And at last and very unexpectedly, I came up with a quick, but not entirely fool proof plan. Yaye for that. Now let's hope it will work or else…I'm sorry to say I that I will be six feet under. If they even bury my dead body that is. I can just see them dumping me in some _dump_ where I'm consumed by animals, worms, bacterial, you name it. Gross…at least cremate me. Oh wait they might let Zetsu just eat me. But enough mind conversations…time to unleash my plan.

Cross fingers everyone!

"M-Madara…" I began in a feeble voice, exceedingly weary from the virtually intolerable torture process he's put me through.

He looked up at me, a cruel smile spreading on evil lips. "Hai Ishana-san?" he said in a silken tone, superiority lurking in it. Conceited bastard.

"…I w-will make a deal…with y-you…"

His black eyebrows rose faintly, looking vaguely intrigued. Probably didn't see that coming. "A deal you say?"

"Hai…a d-deal…"

The ex-Uchiha leader slowly lowered the lethal katana from my throat to my small relief. "I'm listening." Well then, here goes nothing…I summoned up the last of my dwindling wits and waning courage for the possible confrontation.

"I w-will tell you what all you need to know about how I have k-knowledge of your existence…although the information will o-only relate to _you and A-Akatsuki_ _strictly."_ I put emphasis on that last part for obvious reasons. He didn't need to know anything more than that. "I will t-tell you no more than what you need to know…th-that is the deal if you r-release me…and promise not to kill m-me (I know he wouldn't hesitant and I really wasn't ready to die just yet) afterwards." I finished hoping he would compromise willingly.

Sadly, Madara had other plans. "If I kill you here and now, then I wouldn't have to worry about anyone else knowing of me." he said, looking victoriously at me.

An insane smile appeared on my face and before I could stop myself, I outright laughed sourly at his words. I knew he'd say something like that. I know how he thinks…well only when it comes to this kind of thing. It actually hurt to laugh after being stabbed in the stomach so many times…but I had to in order to make him become unsure of himself and to make my next statement seem believable.

"And how do you know whether or not anyone else knows about you Madara? I might not be the only one and you'd _never_ know." I jeered, shoulders shaking with mirthful laughter. "And if you think you're going to get that information out of my, then you might as well kill me now and risk possible revelation by others like me."

Madara, I was very pleased to see, looked like he'd been bitched slapped. But he nodded slowly, looking up at me with something akin to appreciation at my counter argument. I guess my performance was convincing after all. I hadn't lied at all, just merely stretched the truth. Of course _millions _more fans of the _Naruto series_ knew everything about him. But to my knowledge, I'm the only one currently trapped here.

The Uchiha founder's smooth deep voice retracted me from my cogitation. "I…suppose you are correct. Very well. I agree to the terms of your deal…but I warn you girl; I will know if you lie, so I suggest you be truthful in your explanation." he advised darkly, looking exceptionally portentous.

I nodded fearfully and felt utter relief sweep through my conscience like an antibiotic drug after a nasty illness. _I did it._ My chances of surviving have risen most significantly. Yeah…from like 15% to maybe 50%. But hey that's not half bad…hah…_half _bad…get it? Yeah I know lame… Anyway, the _Tsukuyomi_ dominion slowly dissipated as Madara undid the hazardous _genjutsu_.

~Regular POV~

The washed-out recovery room swirled back into sharp focus. Ishana gave a stifled gasp and collapsed forward onto the bed only to be caught by Madara's waiting arms. She panted like mad, pearly tears welding up in her hazel gray orbs; she closed them and the liquid seeped through the closed lids, dripping onto Madara's clothed chest.

All the stress, the physical and emotional torture she was forced to endure had been too much. Nonetheless, upon realizing that she was in the arms of the man she now _loathed_, she hastily broke away from him, hugging herself and glared hatefully at the Uchiha founder. He merely smirked, leaning his head to the side insultingly at her look of odium.

"Such an _ugly_ look on a _pretty_ face."

Ishana narrowed her eyes at his satirical ridicule. "You're an evil _bastard_." she spat, beside herself in resentment of his blatant condescending habits. She was seriously fed up with him and being spineless. He deserved some indecorous treatment.

"Now now Ishana-san…did we not make a deal?" Grudgingly, she nodded. "So why don't you began now?"

"…Fine…"

She really didn't feel like explaining. Sickening nausea was starting to grip her and by the way Madara's face shifted dimly out of focus when she looked at him, she knew she would be losing consciousness shortly. But Madara visibly wanted to know right now and didn't care if she was suffering, so she gritted her teeth, took a deep breath, and willed herself to stay conscience just a few minutes longer for the exposition.

"…T-To begin with…" she mumbled, stumbling over her words in her fatigue. "I am not from this place, this world of shinobi…my world is a place where shinobi do not exist, we do not have the ability to perform jutsu…basically what I'm trying to say is that I guess there are two different worlds."

Madara gave her an incredulous look, but he listened attentively, saying nothing and digested these unsettling new facts about the strange girl before him.

"You're world; _this_ place, in _my_ world is just an anime show on television. You and the Akatsuki are all fictional c-characters created by Masashi Kishimoto. That's why I know who you are M-Madara…because all of y-your information is presented (on the computer and manga) to everyone in my world who watches _Naruto_."

"Uzumaki Naruto…?" he interrupted, staring hard at the bushed teen. "The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?"

Ishana sighed despondently. She had said too much. There was no choice but to tell him now. "…Well…the show is c-called _Naruto_ because it's centered on his life, Madara."

He frowned, his lips forming a taut line. "You are truthful Ishana-san. I sense no lies. So I assume you not only now about myself but of Akatsuki's goals as wells?"

She nodded, her breathing now slowing down, eyes dropping repeatedly. "T-that's right…and that's all I will tell y-you…"

Madara had half a mind to demand she tell him about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki since this "world" is centered on his life, meaning she knew a great deal about him, which would consequently be of immeasurable value to him. But suddenly, she fell forward on the mattress, the strain of Tsukuyomi finally hitting her. He sighed at the inconvenient timing (though he supposed he was to blame) and rose from the hospital bed, closing his single eye and telepathically contacted two of his first Akatsuki followers.

* * *

The gloomy sky illuminated with the coming of a bolt of lightning, flashing a lambent blinding white light. Rain still poured unremittingly down on Ame and their leader still stood in the same place, looking up at the lackluster heavens shedding endless tears.

"…Pein…" The soft cool voice of his devoted female partner Konan called out to him above the howling frigid winds of the storm.

He closed his ringed orbs and turned to face her, reopening his eyes seconds later. "I know…Madara has requested us…"

She nodded solemnly. It was vastly unusual that Madara summon them unless something severely imperative happened. Without further delay Pein and Konan teleported to the location of the temporary base where the essential members currently resided. They reappeared shortly in the room before Madara, facing him. Konan's typical impassive features bore negligible surprise at the sight of the Uchiha founder devoid of his orange mask.

"Madara…what are you thinking…?"

He waved his hand dismissively at the superannuated information. "This girl Ishana-san, she knows of my true identity."

Pein's grayish purple eyes narrowed to the barest minimal and flickered to the still form on the bed, the corners of his mouth tugged down in a slight grimace. "I knew there was something odd about the girl…"

Madara nodded curtly. "Yes…she knows many things…including Akatsuki's goals and its members as well, you two included…Nagato…I also believe she knows off your former self if in regards to the fact that she knows of me."

The orange haired shinobi's eyes turned to slits and he but he didn't noticeably look upset with that tidbit of information. Konan cast Pein a fleeting glance, faint worry etched on her stoic, yet beautifully delicate features, sensing his distress despite his level features. She then focused her gaze on the young teen unconscious on the bed.

"…How strange…" she murmured, walking gracefully to the girl and studied her face meticulously. "…Madara…what did you do to her? She's abnormally pale…" Konan picked up a limp wrist and frowned slightly. "Her pulse and breathing are dangerously slow…"

Madara glanced at the kunoichi. "I put her in _Tsukuyomi_. She was being very unreasonable and head strong. She refused to tell me what I wanted to know when she informed me she knew of my true self."

"I see." Pein glanced at the cataleptic Ishana. "You tortured her."

"Correct. In the end however, she made a deal which I agreed upon and told me several _interesting _things I needed to know. Apparently she's from another world where we do not exist in reality…we are merely fictional characters."

"You believe her?" asked Konan quietly as she turned Ishana on her back, doing a brief check up to make sure that girl would at least survive. They could not afford to lose her now. Not if she knew such important information.

The ex-Konoha nin closed his solitary Sharingan. "…Yes…she was honest."

"Madara…" Pein spoke suddenly, prompting Konan to look to him. "We should keep this girl. That information she is withholding is useful to Akatsuki."

The Uchiha opened his lone eye, locking gazes with the Rinnengan user. "I believe so as well…Konan I want you to heal Ishana-san. (A/N: Konan knows basic medical ninjutsu in this.) I want her awake now."

"Hai…"

Healing mint green chakra burst from her slender, almost fragile looking hands as she placed both directly over Ishana's chest and poured the energy into the exhausted body in measured amounts. Gradually, her eyes began to flutter open. _That should be enough…_ The bluenette retracted her hands away from Ishana who was blinking and looking slightly disconcerted as she sat up.

"Ugh…whatta _nightmare_…" the teen mumbled inaudibly. She glanced around the room, saw Pein and Konan, and sighed forlornly. "Why am I not surprised…"

"Good to see you awake Ishana-san."

Said girl snapped her head to Madara's mocking voice to find him smiling sinisterly. "You bastard! Haven't you screwed with me enough?! I told you what you wanted to know so go away already." She was sick of being in his presence for a lifetime.

He laughed derisively at her sudden impulsive attitude. He'd thought she'd known better than to insult him after experiencing first hand of what he could do to her. But he was undoubtedly entertained nonetheless. It's been a while since someone had the nerve to speak to him like this, much less a civilian teenager with a huge disadvantage. And he would show her just how incapable she was with his next statement.

"Daring words for such a _defenseless_ little girl."

Immediate fear shown in her eyes, knowing what he was implying, but she hastily brushed off the remark before she could let fear and panic consume her again. "Look Madara, all I want to do is go back home where I belong; nothing more."

"I'm afraid that you have no say so in that matter."

Ishana veered her eyes to the laconic Pein, definite shock spreading on her countenance. "Wh-what are you saying?!"

"You will be staying here in Akatsuki."

"What?! I don't want to stay!" she yelled angrily, slamming her fist onto the bed in frustration. Why couldn't they understand? "I want to go home!"

"Do you think I care what you want?" asked Pein seriously, taking a few steps towards the teen positioned on the bed.

"And do you think I care what you want either?! Hell no I don't!" she snapped, shooting daggers at the imperceptibly irked Pein.

In a split second, a flash of iridescent silver flew past the side of her face following a sharp whistle of wind and a dull thunk sounded as a kunai lodged into the wall behind her. Ishana's eyes grew wide in alarm, wincing as a copious amount of actual blood spurted from the percussive incision inflicted on her right cheek, almost cutting it right open.

"Do not speak to me like that again." Pein ordered coldly, glaring directly into her eyes.

The seditious teen cringed under his impassively livid face and went deathly silent, whimpering at the aching stinging sensation and inwardly cursing herself for her rash act. How could she have been so stupid as to snap at Pein? No matter how inexpressive he was, he still could get angry and severely wound and or kill her as he just exhibited, for her deliberate audacity.

Konan took some pity on the adolescent girl. "…Pein…she's been through enough…"

He grunted and turned his back to both his partner and Ishana, recomposing himself. Madara, amused by the entire exchange between the two, spoke next. "Ishana-san you will remain here in the Akatsuki as Nagato has previously stated…unless you manage to discover a way to your "world"."

A small gasp of shock issued from her. She stared at Madara, horror written on her face. Ishana had no _idea_ how to get her home, not a single clue! _I might never see all off my family and friends ever again! _Her hands went to cover her opened mouth and tears slowly filled her eyes at the horrific prospect.

Konan watched the younger's face go from scared to miserable with a pitying expression.

Pein looked over his shoulder slightly to gaze at his "Angel" and the distressed teen. "Madara you will watch and take care of her yes?"

"Of course I will Nagato."

Madara found Ishana to be an interesting person. He liked a challenge and essentially "taming" this girl would certainly be an out of the ordinary one. Yes, he would get her to unveil all of her knowledge of this world…and of her own accord. Madara liked to control people and she would eventually just be another victim obliged to do his bidding. It was all in due time…he could wait and it would be something amusing for him in the meantime during the Akatsuki two and a half year preparation phase.

"Ishana-san…"

The teen lifted her listless face and looked to Pein's at the mention of her name. "…?"

"I will provide you with a room and anything else that is a necessity. For now, your purpose here is to, in truth, be Akatsuki's caretaker." Her vacant face swelled with indignant outrage but she didn't say anything. "I'm sure you know the responsibilities so I will not delineate. The only extra that I ask you to do is to go to every member's room every other night and ask for any uniforms and such that need to be cleaned, especially after missions."

She lowered her eyes meekly and capitulated to the order, knowing there was nothing she could possibly do to modify it. "…I understand…"

"Good." said Pein, satisfied with her submissiveness. "Madara, I leave her to you. Konan…"

"Hai." Both childhood companions disappeared, but not before the bluenette gave the disconsolate girl a tiny, calming smile which subsequently made said teen smile lightly.

…_Well at least someone's empathic to me… _

"Ishana-chan!" called a cheerful voice.

"Huh?!" She whirled her head and gasped.

Madara now bore his bright orange mask; evidently he had somehow retrieved it when she wasn't looking. "Here ya go!" He handed her a wad of gauze for the gash on her cheek.

She blinked and accepted the offering, pressing it gingerly across the throbbing injury. "…Thank you."

"You're welcome! Now you hafta meet everyone else like Tobi did! Come on!" he cried happily, skipping to her side and pulling her arm impatiently.

Ishana couldn't help but smile at Tobi even though she knew he was still Madara underneath the mask and childish personality. It was Tobi's character that melted her heart and made her forget about Madara (well except the first time of course…she still had no idea what made her blab out he was Madara). But either way, she had a feeling Madara wanted her to go along with his Tobi persona, so she would. She preferred it over his true self any day.

"…Tobi I want to take a shower first…" she muttered, knowing she _had_ to smell up a storm if she had been lying in bed for a couple of days. "Is there any kind of clothes you can give me to wear…?"

Again, the masked man bobbed his head so fast that it became a blur of orange; Ishana, like Deidara before her, blinked to get the stupefied sensation from her eyes. "Hai Ishana-chan! Tobi can find clothes that are small enough to fit you. Be right back, k?!"

And with that he dashed out the door. Ishana smiled softly and then frowned moodily, gray orbs clouding over with blank hopelessness. She raised them to the ceiling, thoughts of home entering her mind. The static image of the faces of her loved ones materialized there. Those gray eyes sprang back to life as buoyant determination encompassed her. _One way or another…no matter what…_

"…I've got find a means to get back home…"

* * *

_So there you have it. I'm officially trapped in Naruto, forced to be a damn maid to an organization of S-rank Nuke-nin, all of them males -minus one- _

_What's a girl to do? _

_P.S: That quote above is a damn lie. Cus I feel like the loser here…_

* * *

A/N: So what do you think about this chapter? Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome with opened arms! Next chapter will have more of Ishana's thoughts on her stay thus far in the Akatsuki. It hasn't exactly been the most pleasant experience though…unlucky girl.


	5. Facing Reality

Was supposed to be up Friday but something was wrong with my document up-loader and it didn't get fixed till today. It's a short chapter but I hope you'll like it. It will be much longer next time. It is a little dark in this one…wow I'm surprised at myself. But Ishana can be a dark person when the situation's right (anyone can be). If you thought she's a simple, happy-go-lucky teen girl, you are totally wrong. XD

**Sasuke~chan aka Honoka:** Hmm…I too wonder if Sasuke is eating tomatoes still? Who knows with him. Yes Konan is kind of motherly. I can picture her being somewhat nice. LOL at the emo thing; I'm happy you don't really believe you suck at life because no one truly does! Tobi loves lollipops and of course Deidara yells at him for being such a kid. XP

**Felicia of the Stone:** Hey there, happy you think it's getting good! Hahaha, of course I will continue silly. I hate giving up. But I'm glad you likey.

**Demonickitten:** I will do my best on updating with this fic! But I can't make any promises right now unfortunately. ToT College you see.

**Disclaimer:** Um **Naruto** is **Masashi Kishimoto** so I think that says it all.

* * *

_"Life can either be accepted or changed. If it is not accepted, it must be changed. If it cannot be changed, then it must be accepted." Unknown_

* * *

Disgusting wet retching sounds came from the bathroom as I emptied my stomach…which was actually empty to begin with. _Lovely_ nausea had suddenly kicked me coldheartedly in the stomach which compelled me to rush blindly to the bathroom (I first met the wall unfortunately…). Now I'm hunched over the toilet practically throwing up my guts. Just when I thought I had finished, I'd dry heave and again colorful waterfalls of putrid sick discharged from my mouth.

That _Tsukuyomi _was no joke…damn Madara to hell.

In reality, I should have known better than to want to go into the Naruto realm and be with the Akatsuki. I never took in the fact that they were all cold hearted, uncaring shinobi who wouldn't hesitant to kill a powerless being such as myself where I stood. But all that put aside…what the hell kind of numinous force actually sends me to a damn anime for Kami-sama's sake?! I don't even know why I'm here to begin with!

I hacked up remaining spittle with a dark scarlet tint to it -blood- into the toilet bowl, coughing ruthlessly for a few seconds before I calmed and sank my slumped form to my knees, resting my sweat damped forehead on the rim of the toilet bowl. I was so exhausted that I didn't even care about the questionable sanitary issue that rose upon the action.

Languidly reaching and grabbing some tissue, I wiped lingering vomit from the side of my face and sucked in a deep breath of oxygen, though I instantly regretted doing so as the foul smell of vomit just makes me want to do so again. But I hastily swallow down the rising bile. I scrunched my face up. That was absolutely disgusting.

On shaky limbs, I rose to my weary feet and proceeded to push down the shiny handle of the toilet. After momentarily watching the sordid stuff swirl down the hole, I headed feebly to the sink and rested my upper half partially on its base, with my head bowed lowly, balling my hands into tight fist. I bit my bottom lip, screwing my eyes shut.

"…Damnit…"

I needed to think smart if I was going to survive within the Akatsuki. But right now…my brain feels like an egg being constantly beaten in a bowl. All courtesy of Madara the jackass. I groaned darkly and slowly raise my head up to stare at the broken exhausted face of a girl named Ishana Wakefield.

Presently, I was abnormally pallid and my bangs were matted to my forehead due to prolific sweat. Hazel gray eyes lined with bags that were not due to lack of sleep, were duller than usual and I looked overall terrible, my facial features gaunt and worn-out looking. Why the hell had Tobi called me pretty? I was anything _but_ that at the moment…well actually, I think I'm pretty nice looking besides my weird ass hair color…I mean really; who the hell has dark violet hair with pink stripes and…wait a second!

_Pink stripes?! _

Alarmed, I stood upright as tired as I was, and turned my head to the left to glimpse my hair. Sure enough my hair remained the same length and color, except now with a new feature of wide (about 12 inches) light pink colored horizontal stripes.

"Well isn't that perky?" I said to myself. "Now I look even more like a freak."

Actually I might fit in more since I'm in an anime/manga now. Many characters have abnormal shades of hair so mine isn't too bad. However…it does stand out somewhat. I've never seen hair colored like this. (A/N: Idk why I wanted Ishana to have that color scheme of hair, but I thought it would be cool. It doesn't have any relation/correlation to anything in this fic, it's just there.) Well, it's nothing to be worried about…I have more important things to occupy my mind.

Like what the hell am I going to do now? Would I really let myself be the Akatsuki maid submissively? I didn't have much choice. I need to survive and I knew if I lost purpose to the Akatsuki, then they would just do away with me. And I did not want to die in vain after enduring this much torment. So I guess…I will do this job.

…Hah…listen to me, I sound like an idiot.

As if I had the free will to choose. But pretending I can is a lesser blow to my dignity. This is so humiliating. I feel absolutely worthless…not to mention pathetic. The worst part is this sudden loneliness I feel…

I'm all _alone_ here… My family and friends are back in some other dimension…I never realized how much I'd miss them…and how great a normal life was…and now here I am…stuck in Naruto…alone…defenseless…a captive practically…

I think I can start to hate the Akatsuki (or rather Madara and Pein) without out any qualms. They basically kept me alive so they could get information from me **and** to put salt in the bleeding wound, make me their damn maid? Isn't that just like them? Kick a girl harder when they're barely getting to their feet. I can't believe I used to have fan girl moments over these monsters! I swear when (I mean if) I find a way outta this entire realm (providing I'm still alive) I'm going to fan girl only good guys from now on.

I smiled morbidly bitter.

Ah Karma, you bitch, you strike yet again.

* * *

For a good half hour, I drowned myself under the torrid high blast shower head, even after thoroughly cleaning myself. It just made me feel better, like it washed away my bleak troubles, leaving my subconscious a pure blank slate. I could only hear the serene sound of the constant water flowing out the shower head hitting the marble floor of the tub. That is until Tobi's loud voice broke my tranquil peace of mind.

"Ishana-chan!" I went unyieldingly rigid, staring expressionlessly ahead as the water cascaded down my body in thin streams. My heart pounded against my chest erratically; already my body was on high-alert and just because of his voice. "Tobi brought the clothes for you! Tobi will sit them on the sink counter, ok?"

"Yeah that's fine…" I muttered quietly. "…Thanks…"

"You're welcome! Tobi will be waiting outside!" I heard the door snap shut securely.

Thank Kami-sama he (Madara) isn't a pervert. I never suspected him or any of the Akatsuki to be furtive undercover perverts. I believe they have some sense of stateliness. Well…except maybe Hidan…cus that guy can be so unpredictable. I wish I could just stay in the shower, but the saying goes all good things must come to an end.

And so it is true now in my current and unfortunate state of affairs.

* * *

_Really…I wanted to laugh and think: 'Yeah I'm out of my fucking mind.' But once I realized it was all too real, that I was really trapped in Naruto with the Akatsuki, I also came to the realization that I wasn't out of my fucking mind. And boy for once, I wish I was. Just so I wouldn't have to deal with this bull crap situation I am stuck in._

* * *

A/N: So the next chapter will come out in about a month. Yeah, college is back in session for me so updates will be less frequent. Anyway, review or I'll find you. Hahaha joking…or am I? –gasps- But seriously let me know your thoughts what's good or bad, what I can do to improve, etc!


End file.
